


A Hunt in City 31

by Vlad_von_Carstein



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Predator 2, Predator-Typical Violence, The Predator is in way over his head, vaguely inspired by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlad_von_Carstein/pseuds/Vlad_von_Carstein
Summary: In the conflict rocking City 31, a hunter sees a rich hunting ground. However, his kind do not realize how the "oomans" have changed in the decades since they last visited...
Relationships: Chimera Squad
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	A Hunt in City 31

It started as a normal enough operation. 31PD had identified a Grey Phoenix safehouse in the Switchyard, and Chimera Squad had been deployed to clear it out and retrieve any evidence that might be inside. Godmother checked her shotgun one last time before putting a finger to her earpiece,

“Whisper, are we clear to breach?”

“No signs they’ve noticed you. Breach when ready.”

She nodded to Zephyr, who eagerly grinned before kicking in the compound’s main door. On the other side of the building, she heard the crash of Claymore and Torque breaching through a side window. Together Chimera raised their guns. (metaphorically in Zephyr’s case)

Only to lower them as they realized they stood in a slaughterhouse.

Blood in several shades covered the furniture and floors as alien bodies lay strewn about the room. The mangled body nearest to her had been a Muton before _something_ had slashed it repeatedly across the back before removing its head. Hell, she’d seen Chryssalid attacks with cleaner aftermaths.

“Whisper, are you seeing this?”

“Yeah, though I’m not sure what I’m looking at. Have you ever seen wounds like this before, Godmother?”

She looked over the corpses more closely, “No, these cuts are too clean to be Chryssalids or Faceless.” Said cuts all seemed to be caused by two parallel blades. Not like any weapon she’d ever seen, and she’d seen quite a few. (Many of which had been pointed at her)

“This body has plasma burns!” Claymore called from the other side of the room, standing next to a particularly eviscerated Sectoid. That confused things even more, given that Grey Phoenix held most of the plasma weaponry in the city.

 _Maybe it was a psi attack that turned them against one another_ , Godmother pondered, _No, that would have left more plasma burns and still doesn’t explain the cuts._ Looking over the bodies for any more clues, she realized something. The blood had barely started to dry. The burns were still hot. This had happened very, very recently. “Squad, sweep the building. Whatever did this could still be-”

As if in answer to her words, a loud screech followed by a thud echoed through the building. She tracked the sound to a door on a balcony overlooking the main room. She barely had time to aim her shotgun before the door blew open as a figure was hurled through it and into a railing. Godmother barely glimpsed the hulking, vaguely humanoid figure picking itself up before suddenly leaping out of sight to dodge a downward slash from the being that literally rocketed in after it.

“Archon!” she yelled, firing a shotgun blast as the rest of the squad ran to cover. The long distance shot barely grazed the cybernetic alien, who roared and rocketed down to engage it’s new opponents.

\----

In the rafters above, the hunter watched the fight. Normally it would have been offended by the prey below threatening to steal its kill, but the truth was he had barely scratched that _thing_ before it threw him like a child. No, he would leave these prey to their fight and go finish his hunt with the other prey that had been crouching with the abomination.

And what a hunt it had been. The tribe Elders had been right to return to this world after the _Bhu'ja N'yaka-de_ appeared to have left. The oomans fought as well as they had a few decades ago, when he had first been blooded on this world. And what was better, the _Bhu'ja N'yaka-de_ had left their servants behind providing yet more worthy prey. Tonight’s hunt was proof of that.

Speaking of which, the hunter had begun to move back towards the balcony remaining cloaked. The oomans below didn’t seem to have noticed him, too distracted by the abomination and the explosives one ooman was launching at it. Perhaps when he cleared the room ahead he would-

A movement in the corner of his eye was the only warning he had, honed reflexes allowing him to just barely dodge the appendage that shot past him. When it retracted he traced it back to a serpentine being like he had hunted minutes ago, dressed similarly to the oomans.

“Dloh llits, uoy gib rekcufrehtom!” it shouted incomprehensibly. The hunter snarled and fired a plasma bolt at the insolent thing. The heat burst made it impossible to discern if he’d hit, and he didn’t wait to find out. Below him one of the oomans, who he now realized was one of the not-oomans he had seen around the city, executed an impressive series of acrobatics to kick the abomination in the back of the head. With a loud crack it fell to the ground, engines extinguished.

He considered fighting this seemingly worthy prey, but his bruised ribs objected to fighting this many at once head on. Instead he leapt to the balcony and ran into the next room. One of the prey who had been crouching inside rose, showing itself to be one of the lipless beings that were the most dangerous of the _Bhu'ja N'yaka-de’_ s servants. It put a hand to it’s head to activate it’s vile abilities, only to have a smart disc sever its neck and that of the brute standing next to it.

Hearing the interesting group of prey rushing up to the balcony behind him, the hunter knew he had no time to savor the kill. He caught the returning disc in one hand while with the other he grabbed by the neck the last remaining being in the room, another serpent. Then he leapt through a window into the night, with one last kill to be savored.

\----

Back at Chimera Squad’s sad excuse for a temporary HQ, a dour atmosphere reigned. Given the results of the recent mission it seemed unfitting. An entire Grey Phoenix unit had been wiped out, an Archon captured, evidence retrieved, and all with only one injury. One of their most efficient missions so far, were it not for the fact it had raised so many new questions.

“So this thing was what, eight feet tall?” Terminal asked.

“Maybe, I didn’t get a good look, what with the near-invisibility and all.” Torque gruffly replied, her light plasma burns being tended to by the team medic. “Didn’t look or sound human, but I saw what looked like hair so it probably wasn’t a hybrid either.”

“I wish I could have seen it. The only workable invisibility tech I’ve heard of was the Chosen Assassin’s armor, and XCOM still hasn’t figured that one out.” said Patchwork, who had only recently arrived in City 31.

“I wonder if I could have sensed it if I was there.” Shelter added.

“I’m sure you’ll all get answers to your questions eventually.” The voice and visage of Director Kelly appeared on the monitor next to the holo-table, causing the gathered members of Chimera Squad to stand in attention. “At ease. You did good work today, regardless of… interference.”

“We’ve analyzed the footage you recorded during the operation, and have found no matches to this being in our database.” she said, pulling up a rather blurry shot of the being from before it turned invisible. “It might just be a local vigilante using makeshift equipment, but we suspect it might be something more... exotic. You are to continue to focus on your investigation into Grey Phoenix, but if you encounter this being again in the field, make its capture a priority.” She dropped one last bombshell before signing off,

“XCOM is keeping an eye on this. Good luck Chimera Squad.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first work on this site. Hope you enjoy.  
> One thing I like about Chimera Squad compared to normal XCOM is that it gives more inspiration for small scale, street level stories such as this.


End file.
